1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of voice response systems and, more particularly, to testing voice response systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voice response system (VRS) can provide an automated way of communicating information between a user and a business. A VRS can use a prerecorded database of voice messages to present options to a user. Further, a VRS can accept a combination of voice telephone inputs and touch-tone keypad selections and can provide appropriate responses in the form of voice, fax, callback, e-mail and perhaps other media. A VRS can also provide pre-recorded voice responses for appropriate situations, keypad signal logic, and access to relevant data.
Voice response systems advantageously allow users to provide information to and retrieve information from a business without the interaction of an employee. Accordingly, such systems are becoming more common throughout businesses for simple interactions between businesses and users; however, such systems have not completely replaced human employees for all interactions. For instance, while it is still the norm for users to interact with a human customer representative for complex matters, simple functions such as checking account balances and order status can be provided by a VRS.
During development and operation of a VRS application and system, it is necessary to simulate a plurality of calls so that performance of the VRS under strain can be monitored as well as to test the execution of particular software or computer program modules in the VRS. Such a simulation can be performed using a testing system such as a bulk call generator which can make telephone calls to the VRS directly or through some sort of network and/or switching system. Several types of telephone calls may be designed and the testing system may simulate one or a combination of different calls at the same time using several channels connected to the VRS system.
A VRS, including the VRS operational software, can be tested to determine whether correct prompts are played in response to various user inquiries. Execution information pertaining to the execution of the operational software of the VRS can be stored in local memory necessitating access to local execution logs or other data stores within the VRS itself. Presently, testing of VRS's, particularly the verification of execution information such as execution path verification and verification of the execution of software modules, requires that the tester or testing system have extensive knowledge of how the VRS works. More particularly, the tester must know which software modules are to be executed, the prompt hierarchy of the VRS, as well as many other operational details in order to adequately test the functionality of the VRS.